A Girl, Two Boys, And A Shitload Of Monsters
by Kaiylee
Summary: A girl steals Dean's Impala. Bobby's found his daughter. And now, a whole lot of people and monsters alike start disappearing. Do they have any connection? Find out, only here. On the fanfiction News. I'm your host, Kaiylee, signing out.
1. Chapter 1: Thief!

**Chapter 1: Thief!**

"Sammy!" Dean burst through the door of their hotel room in an irritated panic. "She took my baby!"

"Whoa. Dean. Slow down." Sam looked up from his precious laptop and research to see his brother's annoyed expression before he slammed the door shut.  
"That _bitch_!" He sat on the bed, the distress very clear on his face.

"What happened?" Sam, now fully intrigued closed the lid of his laptop and turned to look at his brother. "Start at the beginning"  
Dean turned to scowl at Sam, annoyed at the calm approach that he was taking to the situation, but decided to follow his younger sibling's request nonetheless. As he went to serve himself a glass of brandy.  
"Fine. We'll do this your way."

…

Dean quickly downed the glass in front of him. He blinked slowly, the elixir burning his throat. Just as he opened his mouth to order another, the young girl next to him cut him short.

"Absinthe, please." The girl was young, and Dean put her at around 18 if she'd used fake ID, and she was gorgeous. Long, flowing raven hair that ran all the way down to the small of her back, and legs that seemed to never end. A small waist, what Dean thought were Cs, and a larger than average ass for her petite figure made Dean feel as if she was fit to order for him.  
"Beer please." He said as the bartender walked past them. "Hey, I'm Dean." He swiveled in his bar stool so that he was facing the young girl. "So, tell me, what does a guy around here have to do to know a pretty girl's name?"  
The girl turned to face Dean and smiled slightly. "Depends."

"On what?" He smirked, glad that she had taken the bait.

"On how much of an arse you are." Her slight Yorkshire accent had an underline of humor as she brushed a strand of hair from her face.

…

"As… fascinating as this conversation is, could you please skip to the car-stealing part?" Sam interrupted his brother with a trace of impatience.

"Fine. I was merely setting the scene." Dean added a pair of air quotations to the last few words, as Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

…

The young girls smiled as Dean moved closer to her in the intimate setting of the booth. "You know, you still haven't told me your name..."  
The girl chuckled and bit on her lip. "Names are overrated." Came her quick reply. She looked at Dean with her startlingly bright green eyes, and it was almost as if they had the words 'what are you waiting for' written in them.  
"I couldn't agree more." Dean whispered before his lips pressed somewhat roughly onto hers. She wrapped an arm around the back of his neck, and the other trailed downward as she kissed him passionately.

…

"Whoa! When I said move it along, I didn't mean literally. I _not_ need to hear about your sexual exploits dude." Sam said, partially annoyed at Dean managing to brag about his sex life to Sam while attempting to get help from the younger brother whose sex life was always the butt of Dean's jokes.

"It's part of the story, Sammy. Nothing's going to happen that your elephant ears can't handle." Dean sat down with a thump on the bed.  
"Fine, carry on."

…

Dean felt her hand squeeze his toned ass – Demon hunting really paid off in that department – and slowly trailed forward. He attempted to hide the small smile that was forming as he thought of what a lucky streak he'd been having that week.

"Wait." The girl pulled away slightly, fixing Dean with an hypnotic gaze. "Maybe we should go somewhere a little more… private?" She suggested with a whisper that even Marilyn Monroe herself would have swooned at.

Dean nodded, realizing just how out of it her kiss had brought him. "Sounds like a plan." He smirked at the young girl.

"But before we do, give me a second. I need to… freshen up…" She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, before biting the soft lobe briefly.

"Don't take too long." Dean smirked as she slid elegantly out of the booth, not a hair out of place. "I'll be right back." She leaned over the table, giving Dean ample view down her dress, before biting her lip and grinning.

"I'll be right here darling." His voice was now at a louder volume, staring as her hips swayed seductively, almost as if moving to an invisible drum beat as she headed towards the entrance and walked out of the door.

He settled back in his seat and took a sip of the whiskey in front of him, and placed it on the table in front of himself. Then, something clicked. If she was going to freshen up, why was she going outside…? With a partial panic, he quickly felt his back pocket for his wallet, and not finding it there, he felt his jacket pocket quickly too. Shit! The keys to the impala were gone too.  
With this, he ran outside, too busy to register the laughing bartender who had, evidently, realized what was going on long before Dean had.

"So long, sucker!" The girl yelled, speeding the impala across the parking lot, narrowly avoiding the leather-clad hunter as he jumped out of the way.

"You bitch!" He called after her, helplessly watching as his baby was driven off into the distance.

…

"It's not funny, Sammy!" Dean growled in an irritated tone at his brother's laughter.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but it is. I mean, a _girl_ that you don't even know stole your car!" Sam closed his laptop, realizing that there was absolutely no hope in hell of getting any work done that evening.

"Yeah, well it's going to get a whole lot funnier when I hunt that bitch down and shake her for every penny she's worth." He stood up, kicking the bed and attempting to not show how much that singular kick had hurt.

"Well, what's her name?" Sam questioned, deciding to entertain his brother by not teasing him any further, but found himself unable to stop his guffaw of disbelief and amusement when the older Winchester's brows furrowed in concentration in the attempt to remember the girl's name. "You don't know her name, do you? Unbelievable…"  
"It's not like there was much time for talking, was there?" Dean threw his hands up in defense.

"You're unbelievable, you know that, right?" Sam stood up, looking at his brother with a mixture of incredibility, disbelief and annoyance.

"Look, I don't need a lecture from you, and I especially don't need it right now. Ok? Can we _please_ just get to Bobby's so that I can track the chip I placed in my car?" After a minute of silent glaring, Sam sighed and sat down again.

"Alright. How are we going to get there?" He questioned the older Winchester.

…

"I still don't like this…" Sam complained for only the second time of the car ride.

"Look, Sammy, I don't care, but this is the only way that we could arrive to Bobby's, and if you've got a problem with it, you know where to find the door." Dean said with a surprisingly pleasant tone and a grin on his face.

"Yeah, but did you really have to choose _this_ car?" Sam gestured to the dashboard of the silver Porsche that Dean had managed to hot wire from a parking lot close to the motel as they took the exit for Bobby's house.

"Oh, don't be such a pussy Sammy." Dean grinned and turned to his brother briefly before rubbing the younger brother's head.


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery

**Chapter 2: The discovery**

As they pulled into the familiar driveway of Bobby Singer's house, the brothers noticed something different.

"Is that a… _motorbike_?" Sam leaned forward, staring at the sleek black and red machine that stood out in the junkyard.

"There's only one possible explanation. Dean said as he parked behind the motorbike. "Bobby's going through a mid-life crisis." He grinned and chuckled, getting out of the snazzy Porsche. Sam rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly before getting out of the car, and into the sunlight that had appeared on the second driving swap.

…

"Honey, I'm home!" Dean called depositing his duffle bag in the living room of the familiar home, and walked into the dining room where he guessed that Bobby would be found.

"Hey! Dean! Sam! You two going to stay for lunch?" Bobby looked up from laying the table, smiling, not noticing the look that Sam and Dean quickly exchanged.

"Yeah… Erm, Bobby, what's wrong?" Sam looked cautiously at Bobby, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Bobby continued laying the table, not realizing how apprehensive the brothers where.

"I mean, that you're acting like you've won the freaking lottery." Dean piped up, his hand sneaking into his pocket.

"Don't be like that, Dean. Lighten up! It's a glorious day, and life just can't get any better." Sam opened his mouth, grasping at words, attempting to find the right words to say to the suddenly chipper Bobby.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Bobby Singer?" Dean questioned, quicker on the draw than his brother.

"Look, Dean, there is absolutely nothing _wr_-" Bobby was rudely cut off with the shorter Winchester throwing a vial of holy water in his face. He stood there for a few seconds where silence hung like a heavy drape in the air, letting the water drip off of his face. "Better now?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. Sorry Bobby." Dean said somewhat meekly and moved back.

"What I was _going_ to say is that there is nothing _wrong_ with me, Dean, I'm just happy. Is that so wrong?" He asked, going to a wardrobe that the Winchesters had realized that they'd never noticed before, and watched Bobby retrieve two more sets of placemats, plates and cutlery.

"And what brought on this behavior?" Sam questioned, taking a few steps towards Bobby, arms folded.

"My daughter is here." Bobby grinned proudly, adding the extra places for Dean and Sam on the table.

"Y…Your _daughter_?" Dean leant on the table, giving Bobby a puzzled stare.

"Yes, my daughter, Dean." He looked at Dean and Sam. "What, didn't you think that I'd ever have any children?" He gave them an annoyed look.

"N-no! We never said that you couldn't, just that we didn't _think_ that you had any children…" Sam said before his brother could jump in.

"Well, look. I honestly couldn't care less what you, both of you, think I had or I have in terms of offspring. I just care that she's my daughter, and that she's here now, and I'm not going to let her go." Bobby abandoned the laying of the table to face the Winchesters, his usual demeanor quickly returning. "And I have a few… base rules that I want the pair of you to follow, knowing how out-of-hand things get whenever the Winchester boys are in town." Bobby frowned.

"Firstly, I do not care how hot" Here, Bobby added air quotations. "You may find her, there is to be no kind of sexual contact with my daughter, Dean this applies primarily to you." Bobby waved a small meat knife that had somehow found it's way into Bobby's hand during the conversation, while Sam chuckled at Dean's seemingly shocked expression.

"I'm shocked that you'd think of me like that, Bobby." Dean couldn't help one of the corners of his lip going up, though.

"Rule number two, to enforce previously-mentioned rule, try and keep your whoring to a minimum, again, Dean." Bobby continued, this time not allowing any time for any objections.

"Rule number three, if you get into a fight – or even harm – my daughter, you are automatically entitled to an ass-whooping from myself, Bobby Singer.

Rule number four, and the _final_ rule. No demons in the house. Sam." Bobby finished, turning around to continue setting the table.

"_Me_?" Sam exclaimed, perplexed. "What did _I _do?" He asked, watching Bobby with his eyes.

"Yes, you Sam. After that whole Ruby, blonde-haired witch fiasco, who knows what you _won't _do with demons?" Bobby explained to the seemingly confused Sam.

"Dad!" A voice came from what seemed to be upstairs.

"That's her. Be nice, you goofballs." Bobby whispered, permitting himself a smile, and Sam and Dean exchanged a glance, interested to find out whom the voice belonged to.

"I'm in the dining room, pumpkin!" Bobby replied and the patter of bare feet on the stairs was heard.  
"Pumpkin?" Sam asked his brother, and Dean simply shrugged helpfully.

"Why is there a-" The girl stopped talking abruptly as she received a rather large glass of holy water in the face from Dean who was standing next to the now-occupied doorway.

"What the _hell_?" She exclaimed in a melodic London accent, blinking, removing the water from her eye with a finger.

"Sorry." Dean said, feeling the impending wrath of both father and daughter about to descend upon him soon. "Standard procedure…" He mumbled, studying the girl in front of him. The girl that was wearing ripped black jeans, and a tight-fitting red t-shirt. Dean thought the girl looked familiar, and only until he looked up at the gorgeous girl's face did he realize where he'd seen her before.

"You took my baby." He growled slightly.

"I took your _what_?" She asked, seemingly confused but her startlingly green eyes shining with humor as she looked at Dean.

"The bar last night. You made off with my car." He growled, taking a step towards the girl, blocking her path.

"Do you two know each other?" Bobby asked, confused at the turn of events.

"I don't think so…" The petite girl replied with a raised tone, not once taking her eyes off of Dean. "I'm Arianna." She said, holding her hand out for Dean to shake.

"Dean." He replied, deciding to postpone the confrontation, and shook her hand roughly. "Pleasure to meet you, Arianna."

"Believe me, Dean, the pleasure's all mine." She smirked, dropping her tone so that only the two of them could hear what she said before neatly stepping around the peeved hunter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl With The Green Eyes

**Chapter 2: The girl with the green eyes**

"What was all that about?" Sam asked, walking into Dean's room, which used to be used as the sewing room when Bobby's wife was still alive.

"Bitch stole my car." A mardy Dean huffed, sitting down heavily on his bed.

"Whoa. Wait. Let's get something straight here. Arianna – Bobby's really hot, really off-limits daughter, is the same girl that not only stole your car but also left you high and dry?" Sam couldn't suppress a chuckle and a grin as Dean nodded somewhat sheepishly. "Oh this is just too good."

"Oh, shut up Sammy." Dean glared at his younger brother; clearly peeved off that he was finding Dean's most recent problem amusing, pushing himself off of his bed, and starting to pace.

"Well… What are you going to do now, though?" Sam asked, fighting to keep the grin off of his face. Dean crossed an arm over his chest, turning around and opened his mouth as if to suggest a great idea before he closed it quickly, frowning slightly.

"You could…" Sam prompted, more interested to find out what would happen next as opposed to actually helping his brother.

"I could…? Come on Sammy! You're supposed to be the smart one out of the both of us! Think of something!"

"You could always…. Confront her?" Sam was somewhat hesitant at the suggestion he had just made – it probably wasn't the best idea from what he'd heard of her, but it would no doubt instigate something, and hopefully that something would be interesting.

"Confront her? Like, interrogate her?" Dean frowned slightly.

"No. Confront her like talk to her." Sam gave his brother a puzzled look at his interpretation of the word.

"Right. I knew that."

…

Arianna was sitting at the window seat at the front of the bedroom, forehead on the glass, a leg dangling off of the inside edge of the window seat, the other leaning against the cool glass.

"Door's open." She called, not bothering around to turn around and face Dean.

Dean stormed into the spacious room, still seriously annoyed.

"Ah. Dean. I should have expected this." Arianna spoke levelly as Dean crossed the room in a few annoyed strides, smiling slightly and turning around.

"Where's my fucking car?" He snarled, his eyes never leaving Arianna's for a second.

"Calm down big boy. What seems to be the problem?" Arianna seemed annoyingly calm to Dean as she smirked at the hunter, her eyes interested.

"You. Last night. You were in the same bar as me last night. You took my car." His hatred and annoyance towards Arianna was painfully obvious.

"And where was this imaginary bar of yours?" Arianna stood up from the window seat and crossed her arms. At 5 foot 3 she was still a lot smaller than the hunter, but it still gave her some height.

"I'm not fucking crazy." Dean's face was very close to the young girl's – hers calm and composed with a hint of amusement from toying with him, contrasting so much from Dean's expression – livid with the games. Arianna shrugged and walked calmly over to the bottle on the old fashioned dresser next to her bed.

"Look, Dean, as… flattered as I am to be accused of being your imaginary dream girl that goes around stealing other people's cars, I'm parched. "She smiled pleasantly at the hunter, picking up a glass and serving herself a glass. "Absinthe?" She offered.

"Do you think that this is some kind of game?" Dean followed Arianna across the room, practically boiling. Arianna took a sip of the green liquid and looked as if she was thinking.  
"Yes, actually. Isn't it fun?" She smirked up at Dean, finding their faces – once again, mere inches apart. "Or do you simply not being on the loosing team?" She whispered.

Dean was so pissed off at this point that he knocked the glass straight out of Arianna's hand, and it landed on the ground, the Absinthe landing onto the ground.

"You do realize that you're going to have to clean that up?" Arianna and Dean's gazes never wavered from one another during the entire exchange. When Dean didn't reply for several seconds, Arianna smirked.

"What's the matter darling? Cat got your tongue?" She smirked, using a baby tone with him.

"I am _not_ your fucking darling, sweet-cheeks. I just want my baby back." Dean took a step forward, forcing Arianna back with every syllable.

"Oh, but Dean. If I did that then where would the fun be?" Arianna searched the hunter's eyes to gauge his reaction at the reveal of the information, and as if to congratulate him when his eyes hardened, she moved quickly, pressing her lips to Dean's, and he almost managed to taste the lust on her lips.

Being a red-blooded straight male, Dean reacted almost immediately, kissing Arianna back harshly, and pinning her back against the nearby wall, drawing a small moan from her lips as the action made Dean press flush against her own body, and she could feel his semi-hard member pressed against her thigh.

After a few moments, Arianna broke off the kiss, breathing heavily, as was Dean. She grinned, one of her hands firmly on Dean's chest, keeping him away in an intimate fashion while one of her hands was still on the nape of his neck – her fingers playing with the small hairs that where there.  
"See?" She nearly whispered, her pupils dark and wide. "Fun." She bit her lip and chuckled before she slid out of Dean's arms, heading for the door.  
"See you for dinner Dean…" She said silkily before slipping out of her room, leaving a bewildered Dean alone and confused.

* * *

_Well would you look at that, a miniature little chapter. Sorryyy. Brain's still frazzzled. And, yes, I did just split up two chapters, you're not going crazy - I just thought it would make the rest look more consistent. :P_

_I'd love to hear your reviews on the chapters, and what are you hoping/thinking will come next? Dundundun!_

_3 Kaiylee_


End file.
